elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods/@comment-96.231.29.35-20140824183211
I think the 'terrible' elona+ god gifts are for uber training. I tested this with the one that lowers negotation and posted on it in the Aureate Constructor Page. Consolidating here Here are some posted on the forums. I posted a few (i never made an account). At the bottom you will find the items with links to their pages. 1. Aureate Constricter: (Yacatect of Wealth): lowers negotation. See forum. This doesn't affect the price of trade goods. As you raise negotation, you have to spend more good to train. So use it at the traders. Way to radically increase negotiation fast. I am doing this right now. I posted in the forum on this page. Stealth Negative: Not known how to train this. 2. Wheel of Fortune (Luck God): Reduces Magical Control: So must want to hit pets for some reason. Maybe used to train pets healing? Not sure. 3. Fetter of Earth (Opatos): speed negative. good for training weight lifting. 12 hours if you rest once. Outside for passing time very quickly. have not tried. Also useful for lowering speed to get AP. In R1.38 your relative speed is a factor in getting AP (look up AP in forum if you dont know what it is). Its mainly gained at high levels. 4. he (Kumiromi Farming): Radically lowers healing and medication. I think you can use this to perma-train mana and healing. Cast a couple spells. lower just a little. Quaff a potion of dye, sulfuric, poison, etc.. take a little damage. In the past I would go around slightly overweight to train healing. Had some YASDs doing this. Anyone try this? You can just take it off if you get in a fight. 5. The (Magic) Lowers magic and casting: Use posted. Train Magic Capacity. I did this by fighting a mosnter with touch of weakness and having it drain my wil and magic to 1. See my post here. Trained magic capacity really fast. http://elona.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Capacity Other use could be for summoning low level monsters. If summoning is buffed with magic (spells use different attributes) you could use this or a rod of summoning to summon low level monsters to recruit as pets such as bells. Also may be useful for summoning a hunger demon and sandbagging it. thought about doing that on a ranch with Wealth or Farming God Pet. These pets can be bread and when they eat they produce platinum/seeds so if I can keep them hungry, it may get me alot more. Also might be useful on another property with a well. So pets are always hungry, then drink well and I get more wishes (plus more aliens, so id probably want alien proof armor). Not tested yet. Possibly other uses. 6. he (luly of Wind): Lowers Evasion/Greater Evasion: Could be useful to train armor. I think armor gets trained when you are hit. Needs testing. 7. The (Mani the machine): Lowers marksman/tactics: PRobably useful for training. so stuff doesn't die. Also useful for a mage since its a bonus 150 PV and you dont care about those skills. 8, (Jure) Reduces damage bonus: Probably in combination with #7. The one I have absolutely no idea on is the stealth reduction. Given the pattern there has to be a reason for it. Maybe training pickpocketing?